Harry Potter et la formule ancestrale
by Fumsek2
Summary: *Chap 13 en ligne petit changement dans les espacements*Harry rentre en 5eme année a Poudlard. Le seul moyen de battre Voldemort est d'utiliser une formule de ses ancétres. Harry rentre en 5° année a Poudlard mais le mal le guette. MERCI A PHENEATIS P
1. 1 Le combat

Avant tout, un grand merci à Pheneatis pour me l'avoir corriger! Bon je vais pas vous embeter plus longtemps, voici l'histoire!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le combat  
  
Harry Potter se réveilla le 31 juillet, le jour de son anniversaire. Il était environ 10h30 du soir. L'apprenti sorcier venait de se réveiller. Il regarda ses lunettes posées sur sa table de chevet et remarqua que ses verres étaient étrangement verts ! Ainsi que toute sa chambre ! La lumière venait de dehors. L'adolescent mit ses lunettes, se leva, alla à la fenêtre et vit la marque des ténèbres !! Les aurors qui le protégeaient étaient en train de se faire tuer par les mangemorts ! Il entendit un rire glacial lui donnant des frissons. Voldemort était là ! Il prit sa baguette et se prépara au combat en espérant que le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, arriverait vite ! Il entendit les Dursley s'enfermer en criant dans la chambre de Dudley ! Il entendit la porte d'entrée éclater sous l'effet d'un sortilège ! L'apprenti sorcier entendit les bruits de pas dans l'escalier, dans le couloir et enfin le mage noir apparut devant lui ! Endoloris ! Harry sentit la douleur montée en lui. Il cria, c'était insoutenable. Ha ha ha ha ! Avada Kedavra ! Harry crut qu'il allait mourir, mais le sortilège ne lui avait rien fait !  
  
« Potter Potter Potter !! Voldemort fulminait. Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra » !  
  
Harry entendit un 'plop' a côté de lui et vit Dumbledore arriver ! Le mage noir ne s'en était même pas aperçut.  
  
« Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra ! » Cela ne faisait rien ! Soudain Voldemort tomba épuisé ! Dumbledore qui avait essayé toute sorte de sort allait achever Voldie quand un mangemort sauta sur le mage noire et transplana ! Harry se sentit soudain très bizarre ! Il fit un pas, deux pas, trois pas et s'évanouit ! 


	2. 2 A la frontiére de la mort

Chapitre 2 : A la frontiére de la mort  
  
Harry se réveilla dans un endroit sombre ! Il ne voyait rien. Pendant ce temps, le Basilic qu'il avait tué en 2° année avec l'aide de Fumseck, était en train d'apparaître derrière lui !! Harry se retourna et se vit en train de tuer le Basilic !! Il recula et se mit à courir. Il vit ensuite son combat contre Voldemort en 1° année ! Pleins d'événements de sa vie apparurent devant lui. Le dernier événement fut la mort de ses parents !  
  
Cela l'acheva. Il voulait s'arrêter, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et continua à marcher. Soudain un grand serpent apparut devant le jeune homme.  
  
-Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici. C'est bien. Griffondor a de la chance d'avoir des héritiers comme toi ! dis le serpent  
  
-Comme moi ? Moi je suis Harry, seulement Harry ! balbutia le jeune sorcier.  
  
-Eh seulement Harry, ne t'es-tu jamais aperçu de choses bizarres ayant rapport avec ta maison ?  
  
-J'ai déjà entendu ça, dis Harry en se rappelant de sa première rencontre avec Hagrid dans la sorte de cabane !  
  
-Oui c'est normal !  
  
-Donc si j'ai bien compris je suis l'héritier de Griffondor !  
  
-Exactement ! Mais tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici. Je vais t'expliquer : tu as réussi à résister a l'Avada Kedavra car ton destin est de battre Voldemort. Tu ne pouvais pas mourir aussi facilement donc on a décider de te donner une chance...  
  
-On ?  
  
-Oui on. Bon j'en étais où ? Ah oui, donc on t'a fait résister aux Avada Kedavra pour battre Voldemort...  
  
-Est-il mort ?  
  
-Non ! Seul une formule peut le tuer ! Mais...  
  
-Quelle formule ? Questionna Harry presque en criant.  
  
-Arrête de m'interrompre ! cria le serpent, énervé. Cette formule, seul toi peut la trouver ! Seul et sans aide ! Je vais te renvoyer chez les Dursley car tu as réussi ton test ! Au revoir Harry Potter le survivant, l'être qui sauvera le monde. Repart de la frontière de la mort !  
  
Soudain tout se mit à trembler ! Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Dumbledore penché au dessus de lui ! 


	3. 3 Le retour a Poudlard

Chapitre3 : Le retour a Poudlard  
  
Harry ne voyait que Dumbledore penché sur lui ! Il faisait sombre. Il se leva et prononça Lumos! Sa baguette éclaira la salle ! Il avança, suivis par Dumbledore. Il allèrent à la pièce d'à côté où les Dursley étaient enfermés. Le directeur prononça Alohomora . Et la porte s'ouvrit sur les Dursley terrifiés éclairées par la baguette d'Harry.  
  
« On fait quoi maintenant professeur ?  
  
- Je vais t'emmener avec moi à Poudlard ! Va chercher tes affaires pendant que je vais essayer d'invoquer ! »  
  
Harry n'avait pas comprit ce que Dumbledore avait dit, mais il lui obéit en allant ranger ses affaires. Son éclair de feu, son chaudron, ses livres, ses plumes et ses devoirs de vacances. Il revint avec ses affaires dans la chambre voisine et vit qu'un phoenix était à côté du directeur ! J'ai réussi a invoqué Fumseck ! Accroche tes bagages à ses pattes. Harry se préparait quand un hiboux arriva avec une lettre noire dans ses serres ! Le hibou lâcha la lettre que Dumbledore attrapa !  
  
Vous croyez m'avoir battu, mais non je reviens plus fort que jamais ! Faites gaffe, j'ai appris certaines nouvelles magies plus puissantes même que l'AVADA KEDAVRA ! Voldemort !  
  
« Dépêchons-nous de rentrer à Poudlard ! »  
  
Harry monta sur son balai et Dumbledore sur Fumseck. Il firent la moitié du chemin sans embrouille, mais l'autre moitié du chemin, ils furent attaqués par des mangemorts sur des balais ! Harry les faisaient tomber de leur balai et Dumbledore leur envoyait des sorts et Fumseck soignait tout le monde ! Bientôt ils arrivèrent en vue de Poudlard où là aussi ils subissaient une attaque de mangemort ! Mais les professeurs défendaient bien leurs peaux ! Quand soudain deux mangemorts firent tomber le balai d'Harry qui alla s'écraser contre Poudlard ! 


	4. 4 Le nouveau balai

Chapitre 4 : L'accident  
  
Harry voyait Poudlard se rapprocher de plus en plus ! Il allait s'écraser contre une des tours ! Il aperçut alors une fenêtre ! Il se prépara et sauta par la fenêtre en brisant la vitre ! Harry roula sur le sol et se cogna la tête contre une descente de lit ! Pendant ce temps, les mangemorts perdaient du terrain. Il n'en restait qu'une trentaine. Les aurors, les professeurs et Dumbledore venaient d'en battre dix nouveaux lorsque leurs assaillants prirent la poudre d'escampette ! Harry ouvrit un oeil et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mme Pomfresh arriva et, voyant qu'il était réveillé, lui donna une potion bizarre et lui demanda comment il allait.  
  
« Je vais bien, mais où est mon balai ?  
  
-Il est cassé, irréparable et inutilisable !  
  
-Quoi ! »  
  
L'infirmière s'en alla en laissant Harry seul en train et de penser qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer au Quiddittch !  
  
Mais Dumbledore arriva avec un balai tout neuf ! Il lui expliqua qu'avec des bouts de son éclair de feu rajouté sur un Nimbus 2004 cela faisait les avantages des deux dans un balai ! Dumbledore l'avait appelé l'éclair 2004 ! Le directeur lui dit qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe ! 


	5. 5 Un drôle de paquet

Chapitre 5 : Un drôle de paquet  
  
Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'attaque de Poudlard par les mangemorts ! Harry avait passé la semaine à l'infirmerie pour se remettre de ses blessures. Aujourd'hui, il allait sortir de l'infirmerie et par la même occasion aller s'entraîner au Quidditch. Il alla à la tour de Griffondor, arrivé devant la Grosse Dame et ne connaissant pas le code, il fut bien embêté. Lorsqu'il allait redescendre, elle lui ouvrit en disant:  
  
« Pendant les vacances, il n'y a pas de code pour rentrer.  
  
-Merci. » Dit Harry.  
  
Il entra et vit Dobby en train d'allumer le feu. « Dobby comment ça va ?  
  
-Monsieur Potter ! Dobby lui sauta dessus tellement fort qu'il le fit presque tomber !  
  
-Bonjour Dobby ! Je suis désolé, mais j'ai laissé la paire de chaussettes pour toi chez les Dursley !  
  
-Dumbledore m'a dit que les Dursley étaient méchants avec vous donc ce n'est pas grave. Mais quelqu'un a laissé un paquet bizarre sur votre lit ! Au revoir Monsieur Potter !» Dobby lâcha Harry et partit en courant par le portrait.  
  
Harry alla voir le paquet bizarre. Il était entouré de papier cadeau. Avec une lettre dessus. Il prit la lettre et la lue  
  
Cher Harry, Je t'envois ces livres que je veux que tu apprennes seul ! Ne le dit à personne ! Même pas à Ron ou à Hermione ! Je te laisse. Ton parrain. Sirius  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet et prit le livre Comment devenir animagus en moins d'un an et Comment Transplanner en moins d'un an. Tous les deux du même auteur : Albus Dumbledore ! 


	6. 6 Le début de l'entrainement

Chapitre 6 : Le début de l'entrainement0  
  
Harry devait aller s'entraîner au Quidditch, mais il l'oublia pour se consacrer au cadeau de son parrain ! Il prit d'abord le livre pour devenir animagus qui pour lui était plus important que de transplaner. Il lut la première page qui expliquait l'animal par rapport aux caractères. Quand il arriva sur le phoenix !  
  
Il lut : Les personnes qui sont animagus phoenix doivent savoir parler le Phéns la langue des phoenix, avoir un courage exemplaire et être loyale avec ses amis ! Harry était déçu car il ne parlait pas le phéns donc il ne pourrait pas être animagi phoenix qui était son animal préféré ! Il vit que le profil du lion lui correspondait plus !  
  
Il tourna la page et vit des personnes pendant la première transformation se tordre de douleur ! Il espéra ne pas avoir aussi mal quand il essaierait ! Il lut qu'il fallait une grande confiance en soit et beaucoup de méditation ! Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit, ensuite il médita, il repensa a tout ce qu'il avait fait de bien dans sa vie, ses amis, les images sur les photos qu'il avait de ses parents et à Hermione ! Quand il pensa à elle, il ressentit quelque chose de bizarre qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Il avait chaud et il était dans le noir ! Il prit sa baguettes, puis prononça Lumos ce qui éclaircit la pièce. Il se leva et alla boire. Il regarda l'heure sur la montre qu'il avait achetée sur le chemin de traverse. Il était minuit, il avait passé a peu près 10H00 à méditer ! Il avait horriblement faim. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et partit voir les Elfes de maisons pour manger. Dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que Dobby et Winky qui nettoyaient tout. Quand ils le virent, les deux elfes lui sautèrent dessus ! « Bonjour Dobby. Content de voir que tu vas mieux Winky !  
  
- C'est grâce à vous et à Dobby si ça va mieux ! Maintenant je suis payer 10 galions par mois comme Dobby !  
  
-Pourquoi vous êtes venus nous voir Mr Potter ?  
  
-Bien, en fait, j'ai oublié d'aller manger et je voulais savoir si vous....  
  
-Pas de problème Mr Potter » s'écrièrent les deux elfes !  
  
Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Dobby et Winky lui traînèrent à deux un grand sac de nourriture suffisant pour tenir au moins quinze jours !  
  
Il remit sa cape, remercia Dobby et Winky, monta dans sa chambre, s'enferma à l'aide d'un sortilège qu'il avait appris et il se dit qu'il ne ressortirait soit quand il n'aurait plus de nourriture ou quand il saurait transplaner ! 


	7. 7 Premiére transformation

Chapitre 7 : Première transformation  
  
Harry décida de se coucher car il était 1H00 et il voulait être en forme pour l'entraînement ! Pendant la nuit, il rêva qu'il était en train de se transformer en lion et allait dans le temps pour sauver ses parents ! Mais il se réveilla rempli de sueur à 5H du matin.  
  
Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner et se remit à l'entraînement. Il rêvait de se transformer en lion et faisait pleins de choses quand un bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il vit tout étrangement ! Il voyait des détails qu'il n'avait jamais vu et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de voler !  
  
Il voulu redevenir humain. Il réussit sans difficulté, mais s'écrasa sur le sol ! Il était enfin Animagus et Phoenix en plus ! Mais quelqu'un qui tapait à la porte le sortit de ses pensées ! Il dit à travers la porte du dortoir : « Qui est là ?  
  
-Harry, c'est moi Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas faim ?  
  
-Non Monsieur, j'ai assez mangé. Les elfes ont été généreux avec moi.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ?  
  
-Je veux rester seul pour faire quelques choses importantes ! »  
  
Dumbledore sachant très bien que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis lui fit parvenir de la nourriture par quatre chouettes! Elle ne fit pas long feu car Harry avait très faim et avala tout le plateau en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! Il prit le livre et essaya de transplaner à côté de Ron même s'il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard ! Et c'est un cri qui le sortit de sa méditation ! 


	8. 8 Fin de l'entrainement

Chapitre 8 : Les Weasley  
  
Ron criait à côté de lui en train de lire un livre sur les Canons de Chudley tout neuf sur son lit toujours orange ainsi que le reste de sa chambre.  
  
« Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-Coucou Ron. J'ai transplaner ! Tu te rends compte, je suis venu de Poudlard à ici ! » Le cri de Ron avait attiré toute la famille au grand complet dans la chambre de Ron ! Il y avait Mr, Mme Weasley, ainsi que Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Georges et Ginny qui étaient arrivés !  
  
« HARRY ! Crièrent-ils tous en coeur.  
  
-Bonjour. Ca va ?  
  
-Comment t'a fait pour arriver ici ? demanda Arthur.  
  
-J'ai transplaner. J'ai prit un livre pour essayer et j'ai réussi du premier coup ! Mais je dois rentrer à Poudlard ! »  
  
La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut Ron qui croyait qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard !  
  
Il voulait aller dans sa chambre, il atterrit donc sur le lit à baldaquin de Ron. Il descendit prit le sac de nourriture et mangea car tout ça lui avait donné très faim. Après mangé, il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 16H00. Il décida d'écrire au Weasley pour leur expliquer la situation. Il écrit :  
  
Chers Weasley Je vous écris pour vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé chez vous. J'ai appris à transplaner dans les livres. Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas, mais j'ai réussi ! Je m'excuse du dérangement ! Mes amitiés. Harry Ps. Ne le dites pas à tout le monde. Merci.  
  
Harry accrocha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige, puis alla à la fenêtre. Hedwige lui mordilla le doigt et s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry la regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre. Il décida de transplaner à côté de Dumbledore.  
  
Il essaya les yeux ouverts et pensa très fort à Dumbledore. Tout devint rouge et il se trouva devant lui. Dumbledore parut surpris pendant un petit moment, mais sourit très vite. Il était en train d'écrire une lettre qu'il essaya de dissimuler sous un livre. Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
« Eh bien je vois que tu a appris à transplaner. C'est ça que tu voulais réussir ? -Oui mais je voulais vous montrez autre chose aussi. » Harry prit alors sa forme animagus sous les yeux ébahis du directeur. Il reprit sa forme humaine. Le directeur reprit la lettre et la jeta au feu.  
  
« Je viens de trouver un meilleur remplaçant ! » dit le directeur dans un murmure ! 


	9. 9 L'ordre du Phoenix

Chapitre 9 : L'ordre du Phoenix  
  
Harry se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
« Harry tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu parlais le phéns ! dit Dumbledore qui avait l'air surpris. C'est la première fois qu'Harry le voyait surpris depuis sa première année.  
  
-Je ne le parle pas professeurs !  
  
-Dis bonjour à Fumseck. » Harry se retourna et vit Fumseck le regarder. Il ressentit une drôle d'expression, il semblait le connaître depuis toujours. Quand soudain Fumseck lui dit :  
  
« Bonjour Harry ! Harry tomba presque à la renverse, quand Fumseck lui parla. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il parlait le Phéns !  
  
-Ca va merci Fumseck merci ! » Content Fumseck se posa sur les épaules d'Harry.  
  
« Harry maintenant tu peux garder Fumseck avec toi.  
  
-C'est vrai, mais professeur pourquoi ? C'est pas le mien c'est votre ami !  
  
-Non Harry c'était celui de ton père. Il m'a dit de te le donner quand tu saurais parler le Phéns. Il le parlait lui aussi. Tant qu'à être mon ami, mais il peut venir me voir quand il veut. Donc ce n'est pas un problème ! Bon alors maintenant je vais t'expliquer quelque chose de très important ! Écoute-moi bien ! L'ordre du phoenix réunit des personnes de tous âges moitié moldu ou bien sorcier depuis des générations. Et cet ordre combat le mal. Il regroupe les sorciers les plus puissants appartenant au côté du bien. On ne doit pas être plus de dix. Pour le moment on est neuf. Notre dernier agent vient de se faire tuer par Voldemort ! La seule chose à avoir pour prouver qu'on est un sorcier assez puissant est d'être un animagi phoenix ! Donc, tu peux devenir un agent. Acceptes-tu ?  
  
- Bien sur que oui. Si c'est pour se battre contre Voldemort il n'y a pas de problème ! Dites, est-ce que je pourrais transplaner chez les Weasley ? Et comment ça se fait que je puisse transplaner à Poudlard ?  
  
-Je t'expliquerai tout ça dans une lettre. Maintenant va dans ta chambre. »  
  
Harry transplana donc dans sa chambre se posant pleins de questions. 


	10. 10 Entrainement de Quiddittch

Chapitre 10 : Entrainement de Quidditch  
  
En arrivant dans sa chambre Harry se demandait toujours comment marchait l'ordre du phoenix ! Il décida d'aller jouer au Quidditch. Il prit son balai et s'élança dans les airs par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il vola jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Il alla dans les vestiaires et prit un vif d'or ! Il le lâcha et monta sur son balai, puis s'envola à la poursuite du Vif d'or ! Il éprouva une sensation jamais éprouvée, une telle sensation avec un balai ! Il volait à une vitesse incroyable. Il fit des loopings, il jouait, faisait toute sorte de choses, quand il pensa à la feinte de Wronski !  
  
Il monta en prenant de la vitesse. Quand soudain il redescendit en piquet. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse fulgurante. Le vent soufflait à une vitesse telle que ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête. Au dernier moment, il remonta en chandelle en raflant le sol ! Il venait de réussir une feinte de Wronski !  
  
Il était fier. Il alla à la poursuite du vif d'or. Il l'aperçu à l'autre bout du terrain, il fonça, il était de plus en plus rapide. Il allait même plus vite que le vif d'or. D'ailleurs, c'est sans difficulté qu'il l'attrapa quand soudain un éclair zébra le ciel. Il commença à avoir froid, il allait rentrer quand il entendit des cris venant de derrière ! Il se retourna et aperçu une centaine de détraqueurs arriver !  
  
Il lança son patronus et partit en volant vers Poudlard. Il rentra dans sa chambre, posa son balai et transplana jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Celui- ci lisait quand Harry cria « Professeur on est attaqué par une centaine de détraqueurs ! 


	11. 11 L'attaque de Poudlard

Chapitre 11 : L'attaque de Poudlard  
  
Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air surpris, il alla dehors suivi de Harry. Là, les détraqueurs avancèrent de plus en plus, ils étaient au portail ! Harry allait parler quand il vit quelque chose d'étrange ! Les détraqueurs en passant le portail disparaissaient !  
  
« -C'est une protection que j'ai installé, je t'apprendrai à l'utiliser, elle permet de les renvoyer sur une autre planète où ils vivront heureux avec d'autres créatures ! expliqua Dumbledore à Harry qui avait les yeux exorbités ! »  
  
Harry allait poser une question quand les professeurs arrivèrent tous au complet !  
  
« Professeur, des mangemorts arrivent ! »  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'un rire glacial ce fit entendre. C'était Voldemort, entouré d'une vingtaine de mangemort qui était devant le portail ! Ils le virent prononcer un sort et le portail disparut !  
  
« Harry va prévenir le ministère avec Hedwige et ensuite va chercher les Elfes de maison ! » S'écria Dumbledore.  
  
Harry courut jusqu'à Poudlard et arrivé devant la grande porte, il se retourna pour voir Rogue se prendre un sort et tomber ! C'était un éclair vert donc Harry pensa que c'étaient un Avada Kedavra et que son maître de potion était mort ! 


	12. 12 la rage

Chapitre 12 : La rage  
  
Harry jouait au Quidditch. Il se rappelait de l'attaque des mangemorts. Mais ne se rappelait pas de la fin. Une seule chose, s'était Voldemort entouré d'une aura rouge et or, puis le vide total. Il s'était réveillé le matin.  
  
Il devait rester au lit, mais il avait transplaner à son balai et ensuite au terrain de Quidditch. Depuis il s'entraînait. Il voyait Dumbledore le surveiller de loin, comme si c'était un enfant de deux ans qui ne connaissait pas la magie! Il sentit une haine qu'il n'avait jamais senti en lui prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il fit un faible signe de main vers les deux poteaux de Quidditch éclata en faisant sursauter Dumbledore.  
  
Harry regarda avec joie le cercle retomber! Il était puissant, il voulait faire payer à Voldemort pour tous ses crimes. Il alla voir Dumbledore et lui dit:  
  
" Où est Voldemort?  
  
- Harry réveille-toi.  
  
- Où est il?  
  
-Tu l'as tué, rappelle-toi!  
  
Les yeux de Harry devinrent noirs, il cria  
  
- MENTEUR" Il projeta Dumbledore contre un mur et s'en alla. La vengeance c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il avait tué Diggory, ses parents. Il rentra dans le château et aperçu la gazette du sorcier par terre. Il la prit et lut.  
  
Harry Potter le survivant a tué celui dont il ne faut pas prononcer le nom! Il a mit fin à son règne et a ainsi sauvé des milliers de personnes.  
  
Les mangemorts sont devenus doux comme des agneaux. Nous avons recueilli le témoignage d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie et aussi dans la maison de Griffondor à Poudlard:  
  
J'ai toujours su que Harry battrait un jour ( elle prit une grande inspiration ) Voldemort. Il a réalisé des exploits incroyable ses dernières années.  
  
La gazette venait de tomber des mains de Harry. Le fait de penser à Hermione le faisait revenir du bon côté. Quand soudain, derrière lui, il entendit Stupéfix! Harry sentit une barrière se former autour de lui et le sort s'écrasa contre. Il se retourna et lança le sorcier en l'air et l'observa redescendre, c'était Cornélius Fudge! 


	13. 13 La fin du cauchemard

Chapitre 13 : La fin du cauchemard  
  
Quand Harry vit tomber le ministre, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait ! Le corps de Fudge percuta le sol avec un bruit mat qui résonna dans la piéce et devenait de plus en plus fort. Le bruit monter encore en intensité. Tout le château devait l'entendre maintenant. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le bruit était devenu si fort.  
  
Soudain le bruit s'arréta, laissant place a un autre son, des bruits de pas précipiter arrivant vers lui par le couloir. Sa haine reprit le dessus mais cela n'avait aucune importance car quatres professeurs était la, Bibine, Flitwik, Mc Gonagal et une autre pesonne que Harry ne connaissait pas était déjà la et regardé le ministre épouvanté.  
  
Sans prononcer un seul mot mais d'un accord commun il lancérent quatre Avada Kedavra en même temps. La derniére choses qu'Harry entedit ce fut un sifflement suivi d'une explosion. Enuite, les sortiléges ultimes le percuta. Il tomba a la reverse. Alors quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Il fut témoin d'une scéne étrange.  
  
Deux hommes, sorciers puisqu'il tenait une baguette et se faisait face, un était habillé en vert et l'autre en couleur or. Harry n'eut cependant pas le temps de se demander qui c'était car le sorcier vétu d'or cria :  
  
« Je fais tout ceci pour mon hériter ultime qui éradiquera le mal de la surface du globe, sauvera les moldus des maladies et des guerre. Mais malheureusement mourira pour sa noble quéte ! A cet héritier, je lui légue mes pouvoirs. Cet héritier s'appellera .. »  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrases car l'autre orcier venait de le transpercer avec une épée.  
  
« Je t'ai terrasser Gryffondor, moi Salazar Serpentard est maintenant le maitre du monde ! »  
  
Et il éclata d'un rire que Harry trouva famillier Il sentit un second sortilége lui perforer la poitrine.  
  
Mais a votre avie, croyait vous vraiment que le survivant soit mort ? Qu'un sortilége puisse le tuer ? Mais qu'elle est justement ce sortilége ? Mais qui est l'héritier dont Gryffondor parlait ? Pour le savoir il faut lire la suite de l'histoir.  
  
Harry fut réveiller par des coups de bec contre une vitre. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait réver et qu'il était chez les Dursleys. Il était plein de sueur après son cauchemard. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était une heur du matin. Il voulait aller prendre une douche mais il se rappelat de son rêve.  
  
Il essaya de transplannait mais ce fut impossible. De se transformait en phoenix, pas possible non plus. Par contre il savait que la derniére scéne qu'l avait vu était capitale ! Mais fut sortit de ses pensait par les hiboux qui s'acharnait contre la fenêtre.  
  
Il allat leur ouvrir. Le jeune sorcier attrapat très facilement Coq qui était pourtant très exitait habituellemen. Il détacha la lettre de sa pattes et la posa sur son lit. Il alla voir les deux trois hiboux, détacha leur letres et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il lut en premier celle de Ron.  
  
Salut Harry ! Désolé mais a cuse du retour de tu-c'est-qui, je n'ai pas pu aller acheté ton cadeau d'anniversair car ma mére ne veut plus que je sorte de la maison. Je te le donnerait a la rentrée. Sinon Fred et George font toujours autant de blague ! Surtout a Percy. Le dernier tour qu'il lui ont joué et de lui faire disparaître le nez ! T'aurais du voir la tête de ma mére ! Mais elle lui a fait réapparaitre le nez. Dommage on s'amusait bien. A tu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? @+ Ron  
  
Harry rigolait de la farce des jumeaux. Il prit une deuxiéme lettre qui était celle de Poudlard. C'était la lettre habituelle a part qu'il y avait une note de Mc Gonagal.  
  
Monsieur Potter Le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch étant libre je vous fait parvenir ce mot pour ousdire que des votes seront effectué a la rentrée pour choisir le capitane. Avec mes respect. Minerva Mc Gonnagal.  
  
La troisiéme lettre était celle de d'Hermione.  
  
Salut Harry. C'est Hermione, j'espere que tout va bien. Moi pas trop car Victor n'a pas voulu que j'aille en Bulgarie avec lui ! Il ne ma pas dit pourquoi. Sinon je t'envoie mon cadeau plus tard. @+ Hermione.  
  
Harry n'avait pas fermé la fenêtre. Un hibou rentra dans la chambre avec un journal. C'était la gazette du sorcier. Le gros titre était Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronocer-le-nom est de retour !  
  
Le ministre de la magie a déclarée publiquement que Vous-savez-qui était de retour. D'après les aurors plus de cent morts aurez été trouver en un mois. Les mangemorts s'attaquent aussi au Moldu qui compte des dizaines de morts par jours. Mais d'après nos service, nous avons aprit que les moldus opnt pris leur armes ( drôles de baguette ) croyant que c'est une secte qui ravage leurs terres ! Il n'y a plus qu'a espéret que HARRY POTTER nous sauverat une fois de plus.  
  
Alain Smith pour la gazette du sorcier.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas ! Les moldus se battait contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts ! Il savait que ceci pouvait être des alliés de choix. Encore aurait ils fallut qu'il soit au courant ! 


	14. 14 La mort d'une proche

Chapitre 14 : La mort d'une proche  
  
Trois jours plus tard, chez les Dursley.  
  
Harry devait faire toutes les tâches ménagères des Dursley. Mais Harry les faisait sans rien dire. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose de ses journées. Il lisait ses livres de cours des années précédentes, faisait les tâches ingrates des Dursley et lisait des livres moldus.  
  
Il était 22 heures du soir quand il remonta dans sa chambre, épuisé. Il sauta sur son lit. Un éclair zébra le ciel. Harry avait un très mauvais pressentiment qui lui faisait des frissons dans le dos. Il se mit en pyjama et tomba de fatigue. Il fit un rêve étrange :  
  
Une voix familière qui l'appelait à son secours, impossible de reconnaître la voix, de grands cris, trois éclairs verts, puis plus rien. Plus aucun bruit à part des bruits de pas et soudain un rire glacial à faire froid dans le dos. Et une explosion retentit, avec le rire qui ne s'arrête pas.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur après son cauchemar. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil : deux heures du matin. Il n'avait dormi que pendant quatre heures ! Plein de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Si vite qu'il n'avait pas le temps de chercher une réponse qu'il s'en posait déjà une autre.  
  
Qui était cette voix mystérieuse ? Il la connaissait, mais impossible de s'en rappeler. La voix était accompagnée d'autres voix. Plus vieilles. Affolées. Terrorisées serait plus juste. Et les éclairs verts. Sans aucun doute des Avada Kedavra. Trois. À la suite les unes des autres. Et ce rire. Reconnaissable entre mille. VOLDEMORT. Son pire ennemi. Son ennemi de toujours. Était-ce un cauchemar prémonitoire, un cauchemar dont l'action se passe en même temps, ou un simple cauchemar ?  
  
Pendant qu'Harry cherchait des réponses à la foule de question qu'il avait : une demi-heure était passé. Il se leva et prit une pomme dans la cuisine. Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla, prit un livre moldu se nommant « Les pilleurs de sarcophages » et le lit. Il aimait bien ce livre. Il était certain qu'un des personnages était un sorcier ! Quand il eut finit de le lire, il était cinq heures. Il lui restait à peu près une heure avant de devoir préparer le petit déjeuner des Dursley. Il eut l'idée de se faire un journal intime. Il se mit à chercher dans les vieilles affaires de Dudley. Il trouva enfin son bonheur : Un petit cahier avec une petite serrure et une petite clé pour que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir. Il savait qu'un Alohomora suffirait pour l'ouvrir sans se fatiguer, mais il s'arrangerait pour l'ensorceler. Ou il demanderait à son amie Hermione si elle ne connaissait pas un sortilège. Elle savait tout sur tout. Il eut un pincement au c?ur en pensant à elle. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant ! Mais il chassa Hermione de son esprit avec beaucoup de mal et commença à écrire son rêve avec le plus de détails possible. Il repensa à un détail étrange : Après les deux premiers Avada Kedavra, il avait entendu des corps tomber ! Mais pas pour le troisième ! Il avait à peine fini que des coups furent frappés à la porte et que la tante Pétunia s'époumonait :  
  
« Harry vient préparer le petit déjeuner !  
  
-J'arrive » dit-il  
  
Le jeune sorcier prépara tous les repas, fit toute la vaisselle à la main, lava le linge, l'étendit, le rentra, fit les courses et rangea le salon ! C'est épuisé à la fin de la journée qu'il remonta à sa chambre.  
  
En rentrant, il aperçu un hibou sur son lit. Il avait une enveloppe attachée à sa patte. Il était passé par la fenêtre ouverte. Harry s'approcha, détacha l'enveloppe et le laissa aller dans la cage d'Hedwige. Celle-ci était déjà partie. Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et vit que c'était la gazette du sorcier ! Mais il n'était pas abonné ! Mais il compromit bien vite pourquoi il l'avait reçu ! Le gros titre était :  
  
LES GRANGERS ONT ÉTÉ ASSASSINÉS !!  
  
La voix n'était nul autre que celle d'Hermione ! 


	15. 15 Le destin d'Harry Potter

Chapitre 15 : La destinée d'Harry Potter  
  
En voyant le titre de l'article de la gazette, Harry fit la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit. Allez venger sa meilleure amie ! Il prit sa baguette, quelques galions, dit adieu à Hedwige et descendait l'escalier quand l'oncle Vernon lui cria hors de lui :  
  
« Harry Potter, remonte dans ta chambre tout de suite si tu veux retourner à ton école de fous ! »  
  
Harry ne voulant pas perdre de temps, se retourna et dit très lentement et calmement :  
  
« Premièrement ce n'est pas une école de fous, deuxièmement stupéfix »  
  
Son oncle stupéfixait, il sortit de la maison se mit au bord du trottoir regardât qu'aucun moldu n'était aux alentours et il appelât le magicobus. Quand celui-ci arrivat, Stan ouvrit la porte et dit :  
  
« Bienvenue a bord du magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorciers et sorciéres en perdition. »  
  
Il disait le texte habituel quand il se rendit compte que c'était :  
  
« HARRY POTTER ! HARRY POTTER ! Ern, Ern c'est la deuxiéme fois q'Harry Potter vient dans notre bus. crait Stan qui jusqu'à qu'Harry le coupe. -Désoler de te couper mais la je suis presser, emmenez moi au repair de Voldemort. »  
  
Stan et Ern frissonérent quand notre apprentit sorcier prononcat le nom qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer !   
  
« Chez Celui-dont-on-ne'doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !!! Tu vava bien Neville ? Euh Harry ? prononcat Ernie.  
  
-J'ai un compte a regler avec ce mage noir de pacotille ! » dit Harry. Il mit 11 mornille dans la main de Stan et alla s'asseoir.  
  
Cela faisait déjà un bon momment qu'Harry Potter était assis dans le magicobus a penser a Hermione quand Coq entra ddans le bus se posat sur les genoux de Harry avec une tete d'enterrement. Harry prit le mot et lu :  
  
Harry a-tu vu ce qui est arriver a Hermione et c'est parents ? C'est horrible ! Je peux plus écrire tellement j'en tranble  
  
Ron,  
  
Harry prit un bout de parchemin dans sa poche et il écrivit :  
  
Je vais la venger ! Je ne retournerait peut etre jamais a Poudlad ! Si je ne reviens pas, je te donne toute mes affaires ! Adieu  
  
Harry ton ami  
  
Ensuite Harry épuiser après sa journer de dure labeur tombat dans les bras de morphé. Dans son reve un grand homme avec une barbe blanche encore plus grande que celle de Dumbledore, lui dit que pour sa quéte un sort lui serait très utile.. Le sort protectious. Celui qui créer un bouclier qui fesairt que plus aucun sortilége ne pourrait atteindre Harry ! Ce sortilége n'était plus enseignait a aucun sorcier depuis des années ! Trop puissant avait jugeait plusieurs sorciers au placer !  
  
Stan réveillat Harry en lui disant qu'il était arriver !A peine eut il mit le pied a terre que le magicobus repartit a toute vitesse ! Harry levat la tete ! Il pleuvait mais il regardat le château noir de Voldemort. Puis il avancat et entra dans le château !  
  
[note de l'auteur = normalement je devrais arreter la mais je vous mets quand meme la suite ;) ]  
  
Mais avant d'ouvrire la lourde et grosse porte il prononcat  
  
« Protectious »  
  
Le bouclier violet se créa tout autour de lui. Soudain une question lui traversat l'esprit ! Pouvait-il lancait des sortiléges avec le bouclier ? Ne voulant pas prendre de risque il se concentrat et dit  
  
« Accio épée de Gryffondor »  
  
Il attendit très peu de temps et s'étonat lui-même quand l'épée se posa a ses pieds. Il la prit ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le château ! Harry Potter allait réaliser sa destiner dans ce château. Va-t-il mourire ou va-t- il ressortire gagnant de se duel contre Voldemort ?  
  
Harry ne vit aucun mangemort ou autre persone a l'entrer. Il entrat dans la seconde piéce.La se trouvait un sorcier adepte de la magie noir.Celui-ci lanca plusiieurs sortiléges contre Harry qui s'écrasérent tous contre le bouclier. Alors l'apprentit sorcier se mit a courir vers le mage noir et le transperca avec l'épée. A chaque salle il transpersait un par un les mangemorts.  
  
*** Pendant ce temps la a Poudlard ***  
  
Dumbledor était assis a son bureau était la assis devant son bureau. Il avait un parchemmin sur lequel il écrivait en vitesse :  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
Tu dois surement etre au courant pour la mort d'Hermione ? Sache que ce ne sont que des balivernes ! Elle est devant moi en ce momment ou je t'écris bien en vie.  
  
Dumbledor directeur de Poudlard  
  
Hermione était bien devant Dumbledor en piteuse état ! Les habits tout déchirer, boueux, plein de sang. Elle avait l'air fatiguer comme si ca fesait plusieurs journées qu'elle n'avait pas dormit. On vooyait qu'elle avait beaucoup pleurer. Soudain Coq entra par une des fenetres qui était ouverte, posa une lettre sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard et repartit aussitôt. On voyait a l'écriture que Ron avait écrit très vite et qu'il devait surment etre affoler a ce momment la ! Le visage de Dmbledore s'assombrit ! Hermione voyant le visage du vieux magicien commencat a elle aussi s'inquiéter.  
  
Professeur Dumbledore, Harry va faire une betise monsieur ! Il m'a écrit dans une lettre qu'il allait venger Hermione ! Il va faire une betise c'est sur ! Il a aussi mit qu'il ne reviendrait peut etre jamais a Poudlard !  
  
« Venez miss Granger, nous allons au château de Voldemort en éspérant que ce n'est pas trop tard. Je veux vous dire que Harry Potter tiens beaucoup a vous. »  
  
*** De retour chez Voldy ***  
  
Harry avait tuer plein de mangemorts. Trop a son gout. Enervée il levat son épée et criat :  
  
« Voldemort sale lache ! Va tu te montrer oui ? - Lache c'est trop gentil. Et je suis juste dérriére toi. - Tu va payer pour tout ce que tu a fait. Tu vit tes derniers instant ! - Ne parle pas trop vite Harry. Pour tous ce que j'ai fait ? Hahahaha j'ai juste tuer tes parents des milliers de ersonne et envoyant des mangemorts tuer ton amie sang-de-bourbe Granger. D'alleurs en ce momment meme des mangemorts se prépare a aller attaquer les Weasley ! Hahahaha je tuerai tus tes amis ! Hahaha ainsi que Dumbledore et détruirait Poudlard de mes mains ! Hahahaha. Je te propose un duel d'épée. Je vois que tu en a une. Moi aussi j'ai la mienne. Hahahaha. »  
  
Pendant que le mage noir parler, une épée incrustée de perre précieuse vertes apparut a se main. C'était surement l'épée de Salazar Serpentard. Il se mit en garde et attendit.  
  
« Tu est prêt a mourire ? Mouhahahaha. Lanca Voldemort. - Pas autant que toi ! »  
  
Harry enleva le bouclier et le duel commencat. Il était impossible de dire lequel des deux allait gagner. Ils étaient de forces égales ! Harry avait l'avantage deux secondes et Voldemort le reprenait. Tout les coups était permis sauf la magie. Soufdain sans que Harry ne s'y attende, Voldemort saute et met un coup de pied si fort sur le torse de Harry, Que celui-ci en tombe a terre. Voldemort s'approche et vise la tête avec son épée..  
  
*** Au ministére de la magie ***  
  
Arthur Weasley travaillait assis a son bureau quand Coq rentrat par la cheminer car toutes les fenêtres était fermait et tout pleine de suis posat la lettre sur le bureau et se mit a tournoyez a travers la piéce. Etonner Mr Weasley prit la lettre et la lue. Il se levat d'un bond et alla vers le bureau de Cornélius Fudges. Il entra sans taper et dit :  
  
« Lisez cette lettre. Après avoir lu la lettre le ministre dit : - C'est bon je vais envyer une dizaine d'aurors. »  
  
*** De retour chez Voldy ***  
  
Dans sa chute la baguette d'Harry avait glisser au bout de la salle. Harry voyant l'épée se raprchait de plus se décalat et en profita pour mettre un coup de pied dans l'épée de Voldemort qui retombayt plus loin. Harry a la vitesse de la lumiére se releva et foncat sur Voldemort lui enfoncant l'épée dans le c?ur ! Voldemort criza a l'agonie puis s'éffondrat sur le sol ! Harry a but de souffle laissat l'épée sur le cadavre et alla prendre sa baguette quand plusieurs mangemorts arrivérent ! Trop loin de l'épée et de la baguette, Harry tomba a genoux sachant sa derniére Heurs arriver !  
  
Nolwenn : quel logiciel de traitement de textes utilise tu ?  
  
tania potter : Bien sur que je compte la finir ;) 


End file.
